Conventionally, a double-cell type window shade includes a honeycomb structure, a head rail, a bottom rail, and multiple suspension cords passing through the honeycomb structure. The honeycomb structure usually comprises multiple pairs of front and rear cells that are connected with each other and are stacked vertically between the head and bottom rails. The suspension cords have one end connected with the head rail and another end passing through the honeycomb structure and affixed with the bottom rail. A user can operate the bottom rail to collapse or deploy the honeycomb structure for adjusting the amount of light that passes through the window opening.
To block light, the honeycomb structure usually includes some opaque material. However, opaque materials are usually more expensive than transparent materials. As a result, window shades that extensively use opaque materials for making the honeycomb structure may have higher fabrication cost.
Therefore, there is a need for a structure and manufacture method that can make a honeycomb structure in a cost-effective manner and address at least the foregoing issues.